Deny Everything And Run
by purpledragon6
Summary: Xibalba would never deny his wife anything... Well, almost anything.
1. Deny Everything

**A/N: Deny Everything and Run**

**This story will be funnier than the title actually is. I got this idea in the middle of the movie and I loved it to much to just let it go. This is going to be ongoing.**

**Summary: Xibalba would not deny his wife anything... Except one thing.**

**Chapter summary: She seemed distracted tonight, wandering about the graveyard in a dream like stupor as she watched the younger children play. **

* * *

><p>A cold breeze fluttered about the graves, as several small children rushed about them in huddled little groups. All of them were at play, far to young to full understand the significance of this day. The day where the dead were celebrated by their still living loved ones; <em>Día de Muertos. <em>To these smaller children, it was just any other day, though the same could not be said about the older ones, who instead hung their heads in shame when their smaller counterparts ran amuck with no regards for their lost loved ones. No matter how many years had passed, that one day was always like that. The younger children would grow older as soon as there were smaller ones to take their places. This would bring both annoyance and great amusement to those who watched them from over head.

"Look how lively they are..." La Muerte, the ruler of the Land of the Remembered, noted as she watched the children race by, her voice sounding dreamy and dazed as she spoke.

Her husband looked down at the same scene with a look of annoyance, finding every shout and yelp that each child made weighing heavy on his nerves. Not that he would let his wife know this, as he did not want to ruin this happy mood she seemed to be in today. Instead he simply stood at her side and grunted in his half-hearted attempt at a reply, which she ignored any how, choosing to puff away suddenly in a cloud of marigolds, only to reappear on the ground where the children had just been. From his spot on the roof, Xibalba could clearly see the bright smile playing on La Muerte's red stained lips, never faltering as she stood there in the graveyard, watching the children playing their made-up games. Now, her smile was not what made him so curious. No, it had been that sparkle in her eyes that had come with it. A certain glint that he had never seen in her deep eyes before.

He didn't have time to study it for long, however, for his wife soon left her spot and began to trail behind the children, soon disappearing out of his range of vision. Sighing, the ruler of the Forgotten land found himself jumping from his perch and disappearing in his own cloud of tar as he began his short search for his wife. This didn't take long, as he soon found her distracted by yet another thing that was already making him cringe; A baby.

This baby was still pink in color and very small, clearly only a few days old, or maybe a week at the longest. It was wrapped in a light pink baby blanket with a matching bow on its little head. One could easily assume that this was a female infant and for the most part she seemed to be a rather peaceful child. That was until the creature of tar appeared, and the mortal child began to shiver a bit and her deep, chocolate colored eyes began to brim with tears.

"Hush little one." The child's mother cooed, wrapping the baby up further, not feeling the same cold and dread that her child did.

The child sniffled a little louder, as the first of her tears began to slide down her cheeks. A tantrum was soon to be in order no doubt, and Xibalba was already preparing for it by reaching up to cover his ears and maping out a get away plan in the back of his mind.

This was unneeded, however. For La Muerte stepped forward slowly, reaching out her pale hand to the child's face and gently brushing away her tears with a certain calm and gentleness that her husband had never seen her possess before. The glint in her eyes from before was still there, but a look of pure love for the infant was also present as she cupped the baby's cheek in her palm, watching as the infant instantly settled down at her touch. A sudden stillness soon fell around the graveyard, leaving a calm and peaceful feeling all around. Even the playful children had begun to settle at the feel of it, their laughter and yelps suddenly falling silent. This would not last, as the immortal woman gently took her hand away and stood still for a moment, a gentle smile gracing her lips for just a moment before she sighed softly.

"What is it?" Her husband asked softly, taking her silence as his que to speak.

"Darling-" She paused suddenly, her eyes going wide as she seemingly broke out of what ever trance she had been in earlier.

"Yes?" It was in this moment that he began to feel a tad worried about his wife, as she was not acting like her usual self.

"Would you... Deny me of anything?" She looked up suddenly, the glint lost in her eyes for just a moment.

"Not at all." He replied, though he was still nervous about where their conversation was leading.

"Nothing at all?" The livelyness in her eyes was quickly returning, and her husband did not know if this was supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Is there something that you want?" Well, this was probably a very stupid question to ask, as the answer was obvious.

"Yes... There is." Her voice was filled with the same sweetness that it always had when she was in a good mood, and her husband waited quietly for her to continue to speak.

Her eyes went away from him for a moment, focusing back in on the mortal child for a few moments, and then drifting back over to the ground in front of her as she thought over all of the ways that she could word her next sentence. All the while, her husband waited, attempting to figure out what was currently on his beloved's mind. Finally, after a moments though, she looked back up at him with a serious expression on her face. He looked back at her, trying to keep a calm face as he waited for her to revile what had been on her mind ever since the night began.

"Well, out with it then." He spoke suddenly, trying to urge her to do the same, though he would quickly regret this statement.

"I want a child."


	2. Advice From Men

**A/N: Happy Hallows Eve! I will be dressing up tomorrow and I am going to be dressing up as La Muerte. With that said, I decided to update this story for the fun of it.**

**Summary: A bit of a funny filler, but I also wanted to show the character's reactions.**

* * *

><p><em>"I want a child."<em>

This was something that was completely unheard of in both the land of the living and the dead! A god of death wanting a child. A being meant to take life now suddenly wanting to give one and put one back into the world... What would the other Gods think if they heard of this!? There had to be some sort of unspoken rule about this. If there was then he could just tell his wife no and leave it at that, but if it wasn't that simply then-

"So what did you tell her?" A male voice asked from behind him, pulling him from his thoughts.

The death god turned suddenly to the mortal bull fighter, whose home he was currently hiding out in while he gathered his thoughts. He really didn't know why he had decided to come to this house of all places, for the mortal and him were not on the best of terms with one another. Perhaps it was because he had his own wife and would be able to relate to his situation better? What ever the reason, he was here and would have to explain himself.

"Didn't I tell you already?" In the time he had been there, he seemed to have forgotten what was what anymore.

"No, you kinda just stared off into space awkwardly." Joaquín replied, having showed up sometime during the god's black out. "Or is that what happened?"

"No... I told her that I would think about it." A collective groan came from the two mortal men at the sound of this response.

"You didn't..." Both men groaned in unison, clearly knowing something about the language of women that Xibalba didn't.

Manolo walked suddenly to a chair in the corner of the room they were currently in and spun it around, all while pushing it closer to the other and gesturing for him to sit down. During this, Joaquin took a few steps back and gave the floor to his married companion. After all, this would probably be a situation best handled by an expert. Once everyone was in position, Manolo stood a little straighter and clasped a hand on Xibalba's shoulder in a 'lets have a father to son talk' type way, just as his father used to do for him when he was little and had a question with no clear answer to it, or at least it didn't until they had the conversation.

"Touch me, mortal, and I will not hesitate to kill you again." He hissed, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was being put into this situation.

Without another word or a falter of posture, Manolo took his hand away quickly and put it behind his back idly, turning a few degrees away from the immortal one out of both fear and to get away from the quickly forming awkward tension. After this, he cleared his throat and began.

"Sir, one thing I have learned from being married to my beloved Maria, its that women are very complex and difficult to understand creatures, and its best to just agree with them or learn to withstand a thrashing." He said in a calm and smooth voice, trying to say this in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Manny! Thats horrible advice." Joaquin said, though he failed in hiding the soft chuckle that left his lips at the comment.

"And you have a wife and would know this?" Shots had been fired.

This made the one-eyed man's smirk drop and he went quiet as the point was taken. With that, the only two men with spouses turned to one another once again to begin their discussion once more. Or at least they tried to, for the front door of the home suddenly flew open with such a force that it made the whole trio jump. Following the flying door, in stepped a brunette young woman with her hair pulled back in a high pony tail with a pig following close behind at her heels.

"Manny! I'm home!" Maria called as she stepped in, but then stopped at the sight of the odd trio. "Whats going on?"

"Well, you see-" Manolo was cut off by a wave of his wife's hand and a soft sigh.

"Don't tell me." With that she pointed to the death God. "Your wife wants to have a child and you're unsure?"

"How did you know!?" Xibalba gasped, for once in pure amazement with the mortal woman.

"Us women have an unspoken understanding of one another." Maria said in an idle voice, stepping forward and shooing her husband out of his spot next to the chair.

"I told you. Very complex." Manolo laughed, taking a few steps back to avoid a sudden and yet gentle slap from Maria.

"Yes, we are. That and I spoke with your wife while I was in the market today and she filled me in." Maria replied, folding her arms behind her back, just as Manolo had done moments earlier with his own hands. "And the advice I offer you is to simply talk to your wife about being unsure."

"Do you really think that would work?" Hope was evident in his tone as he looked down at the woman.

"Perhaps. Though there is no middle ground in this situation." Maria shrugged, walking over to her husband. "You may not be able to change her mind, but talking about it will help."

"Heh, thats better than Manny's advice." Joaquin chuckled, looking between the three a few times with his good eye.

"I can imagine... Now, while we're on the topic of children-" Maria began but was cut off by Xibalba and Joaquin suddenly getting up from their chairs and fleeing in the direction of the front door.

"I best be off! Got to do that- Talking thing." The death God gasped, rushing to open the door.

"See you tomorrow, Manny!" Joaquin called awkwardly as the door was forced opened.

With that, the two men made their escape, leaving Manolo in an awkward situation as he stood there and hoped that his wife's advice not only worked for the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, but for him as well.


	3. Influence From A Sister

**A/N: Me: Hey sis, can you help me spell a word?**

**Sis: Depends. Which word?**

**Me: Lingerie.**

**This was a serious conversation I had with my sister about this story because there is one line in here that I had to have in here. Also, I want to point you guys all in the right direction here. Read Ella Vive's lines carefully and La Muerte's responses. This may just sound like a weird conversation, but there is a double meaning in some parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile: In the Realm of the Gods: <strong>

La Muerte sighed heavily as she wandered about her land alone. She had decided to let her husband think things over a bit, but she was quickly growing impatient. What ever the reason was that had caused her sudden shift in character, she felt that she would never know, and it continued to worry her about how out of her own body she felt she was becoming.

"Perhaps my own day away will help." She thought out loud, looking about her land one last time before looking away.

A simple day away from her land and the land of the mortals had to do the trick to get her our of this baby-wanting-mood she had fallen into... At least she hoped it would at the same time that she hoped it wouldn't. With a click of her dark-colored nails, she disappeared from her land in a flash of golden flowers and was quick to reappear in a new one. One that she hadn't visited in quite some time.

* * *

><p>This new land was bright. Not bright like her own land, as there were non-stop parties in her land. No, this one was bright like the sun often was in the morning, the kind of light that burns the eyes if looked into long enough and the kind of light that made La Muerte grateful that she no longer had real eyes to burn. All around this light seemed to shine, leaving the land in eternal sunrise. This was the Land of The Nursery; Where the souls of those yet to be born often lingered until the day of their birth.<p>

"Well, perhaps this wasn't a very good idea." She pouted, looking about the shiny land once more before shaking her head and turning in an East ward direction.

In this direction, she found herself facing a large castle, one which was the same golden color as the rest of the land and one that protruded awkwardly in the dead center of the area. It was the home of the death goddess' dear friend and sister, Ella Vive. Smiling softly at the thought of visiting the woman, she pressed on, mumbling once that "While I'm here... It wouldn't hurt to visit."

The dark-haired Goddess entered the castle not even a moment later, looking about the inside door for signs of Ella Vive. At first, the sparkling castle seemed vacant, but the further she entered, the louder she heard the sounds of children's voices and cries, all ranging from infantry to a year. Frowning, she walked along further and soon came across the castle's owner in the center of a room full of little golden flames and cradles.

"Please settle, its almost time for your naps." An airy voice floated through the air, instantly silencing the voices before it.

This voice belongs to Ella Vive, who like most Goddesses, retained a youthful glow a beauty to her despite her many years of roaming. Her hair was a deep shade of purple, and it floated above her head like a cloud in the sky, and her skin was the same glowing flame as the ones around her. She did not have a very shapely figure though, but for good reason, as La Muerte soon saw. This Goddess was in fact pregnant, and from what the other could see, she was a good deal along. It can be assumed that the tired but happy and loving look on her face had been caused by this.

Casting this soft smile around the room, the little flames floated over to their cradles and disappeared under the soft blankets that lined them. With the flames now asleep, the Goddess of this land went over to the farthest window and drew the blinds closed. La Muerte took this moment to make herself known.

"Ella Vive?" The goddess of Life nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the new comer's voice, but she quickly settled when she caught a glimpse of La Muerte.

"Oh! Dear sister, hello!" She greeted, rushing quickly out of the maze of cradles. "How are you? What brings you here?"

"I'm doing fine, sister." The dark-haired woman smiled a little brighter, meeting Elle Vive about half way through the maze. "And yourself?"

"I would be about as fine as you were if it weren't for this little burden of mine." With this, the purple haired being gestured to her swollen stomach and then sighed tiredly before smiling. "But I'm happy at least, so I suppose that makes up for it."

"I am glad to hear that, but when did you become pregnant? Last I saw you, you were still single." With a soft chuckle, La Muerte took a step back, waiting to hear a very interesting story.

"That was almost 800 years ago! I've long since been married, hes a mortal though, so in a few decades I'll be popping into your land to ask for him back and-"

"And you didn't invite your own sister to your wedding?" La Muerte gasped, pretending to sound offended but ended up giggling softly.

"Well, I would have... But your hus-" She cut her own self off to keep from offending the other.

"My husband and you do not see eye-to-eye. I understand." With this, Ella Vive let out a relieved sigh.

"Its nothing against you at all, just remember that." She said firmly, clapping her sister's sugared hands between her own. "Now enough of that chat, tell me what brings you here to my land."

"Well, it is a rather difficult topic to talk about, but..." She bit her bottom lip, using this pause to think for a moment. "I brought up wanting a child to my husband and..."

"Did he say no?" Ella Vive sounded about ready to go down to the Land of the Forgotten herself and cause some damage, and she would have to if her sister hadn't stopped her.

"Not exactly... He said he wanted to think about it..." A flail of brightly colored limbs was enough to make the undead woman pause.

"He said what!? Even mortal men know that answer is not an acceptable one!" The golden skinned woman gasped, grasping at her wayward hair for just a moment. "Especially if its about such a pending matter!"

"I know, I know... And we both know that hes just going to hide up in another land until I forget about the whole thing." Both sisters nodded in agreement with this statement. "And I won't. Not with this one, but I'm not sure how to get him on the same page as me."

"Have you tried lingerie yet?" At this comment, La Muerte felt her face heat up in a brilliant red color.

"Ella Vive! Why would you even imply that!?" She gasped, waving her hands in front of her face until the heat died down.

"Thats how children are made... You of all people should know that, so it might help the topic along." She leaned in with a curious smirk on her face before breaking down into a fit of giggles. "So, have you, by the way?"

"No, but now that you mention it, that may actually work." The other chuckled, shaking her head slowly. "Have any I can borrow?"

"I'm sure I do, but I'm not sure if you're joking or not." Both girls began to laugh for a moment, before letting the sound die down a tad.

"Joking?" With this, the sugar woman folded her arms over her chest and looked up at the other. "So you don't really think I'd need it?"

"Oh, no you don't... You really don't." Ella Vive scrunched up her face a little bit, looking over her sister for a moment with a curious and confused expression on her face before shaking her head a bit. "Right?"

Unfolding her arms, the death god looked up at her sister with a rather flat expression, bringing her finger up to her lips for a moment as she stood there in thought. Finally, she looked up at her again, with the glimmer of a small smile cracking through on her face before she finally spoke again.

"Maybe."


	4. To the Candle Maker's Shock

**A/N: Singing the update song! I'm on my phone, so I can't really see what I'm typing. **

**Hello! For those of you who have read this fic, I've decided to add it onto this one just for fun. We get a little incite from the candle man after the events of the first three chapters XD**

**Chapter Summary: The Candle Maker is going through his list of names when two very interesting ones enter. What does this mean for our favorite couples? Read and find out :D**

**This chapter isn't as funny as the others, but its meant to flesh out the plot a little more and add to a build up.**

* * *

><p>Every candle represented a life, and every flicker of its flame was a single heart beat, keeping up in soft and gentle waves until the day when it would be extinguished, leading to the end of that life. Though, the candles journey did not end there, for it would then be taken to be judged and placed in the Land of the Remembered if the individual left behind a loving family who kept their memory alive, or it would be placed in the Land of the Forgotten, where the candle would turn to nothing but ash and be lost forever... Or so the mortals telling had gone. You see, none of the candles were ever truly forgotten, for there was always one being who remembered them all.<p>

That being was the Candle Maker, who was responsible for every single one of the candles that surrounded his home. He was the one that always remembered them, every story about every life he had ever read was always safely tucked away into some corner of his mind, staying there until it was pulled back to thought and played back once more. Every story was something new, but it was also something that was predetermined and yet still filled with enough twists and turns to keep him on the edge of his seat until the very end. That was how his job had gone since the beginning... Except for one time.

When the bull fighter had entered into his home, and the Book of Life had been open to revile nothing but blank pages as the mortal man had stepped off of the predetermined path he had been set on and was now writing his own story. That day had caused the most stress and awe that the candle maker had ever felt in all his centuries of existence, with both emotions coming from the blank pages. Even now, as he idly dipped the wicks of his candles into the wax, he felt the stress and amazement of that day. Mainly because that section in the Book had remained blank, as the story had not yet been written and there fore could not be read by him until the very end when it was completed. With this, he found himself becoming very worried about the bull fighter and his friends, and whenever this happened, he would try to calm himself down with a simple phrase.

"Hes a good kid. I'm sure he'll be fine up there." The old ball of golden wax chuckled, lifting up his newest candle, as well as the Book of Life in the other one. "Now, lets see who we have here today."

With that, he put one of his large fingers down onto a clear page, and thick, black ink began to scrawl itself onto the page, almost as if an invisible pen had begun to write on its own. He watched as the swirls of ink came together and began to form a name... A baby girl's name to be precise, and when the name was completed, he felt his wax run cold. Not from the baby's first name, but rather her last. At first glance, he could hardly believe his eyes, but after a moment, he felt a deep and hearty laugh rise up into his chest, pinching the end of the wick and watching it's flame spring to life with the first heart beats of the new born.

"Looks like we have another one. Lets hope shes just as good a kid as her dad." And with that, the candle began to float away, finding its place among the rest of them as the ink on the page dried fully.

_**Nita Sánchez**_

And under the little girl's name, there was a blank page, just as her father's page had been. With a gentle smile, the Candle Maker looked down at the little candle in his hand, smiling a little wider at the unlit wick.

"Well then... That just doesn't surprise me at all!" The Candle Maker began to laugh in a light hearted way, plucking up a candle idly and was about to light the wick when he stopped. "What on-"

The pages of his book began to flip to a clean page, and like the little girl's name on the other page, a new one began to scrawl itself down onto the paper. Raising a cloud like eyebrow, the man of wax watched as the thick ink began to form itself into the name of a soon to be formed child. The name made his wax run cold, the opposite reaction he had to Nita's name. With a sudden cry of shock and confusion, he lit up Nita's candle with a quick pinch and quickly let it go, not even bothering to watch it float away before rushing away from the book with the intentions of leaving his home all together. He wasn't frightened by the name, just very confused by it.

"I have to make sure this is for real!" He gasped, looking at the book once more from over his shoulder, reading over the name once more just to make sure that he hadn't just misread it. "Just to be on the safe side of things."


	5. Then There Were Two

**A/N: Good evening, and welcome back to DEAR (Hocky Smokes! I just got that joke XD)**

**Anywho, I'm in the updating mood today and decided to quit beating around the bush and finally write this story's second to last chapter. This was something I figured while making something in the microwave the other day.**

* * *

><p>The sun sparkled brightly overhead in the world of the living, as the God and the human men walked along the sidewalk. Their heads were both bowed as they hadn't spoken a word to one another since they ran out of the bull fighter's house just a few hours earlier. It seemed that this quiet would continue on for a while, that is, until Joaquin finally picked up his head and turned to the death God with a curiosity in his good eye that was evident.<p>

"Sooo... You're a death God..." He uttered, attempting to start a conversation. "Tell me about that."

"It... Has its ups and downs..." The other replied, feeling more comfortable with the awkward conversation than he did with silence.

"Such as?" Apparently the human felt the same way.

"The Land of the Forgotten can get kind of lonely and my wife-" He cut himself off suddenly, feeling that it would be for both of their own goods that he stopped talking.

"Thats rough." The soldier sighed, once again searching for a topic of discussion but coming up with nothing.

"Um... The bet. Lets talk about that." The immortal creature suggested suddenly, turning to the other as they both walked a little faster.

"You killed my brother and I almost married my best friend." Joaquin stated bluntly, his eyes casting down to a nearby puddle on the side of the street.

"Yeah... I apologize for that..." Another silence was quickly coming, but this time it was prevented. "Did you ever find yourself a girlfriend?"

"In a way, yes, but theres just one proble-" The mortal man stopped suddenly, almost surprised when he realized once again who it was he was talking too and taking a minute to fully absorb the situation. "Um, never mind. Lets just go back to talking about your wife."

"You know, I expect you to tell me now what it was you were going to say." At this, the soldier tensed visibly and suddenly brought his hand up to behind his head and rubbed it awkwardly.

"Geez, you know I would but-"

As if by some miracle, Joaquin was saved suddenly by the appearance of his best friends, both of whom had bright smiles on their faces. A certain sparkle was in both of their dark eyes that perked the other's curiosity once more. Turning to the death God again, Joaquin rose an eyebrow up slightly before slowly turning back to his friends who were just a few paces away from the pair now.

"We've gotta find out why these two are so excited." He muttered, waving over to the pair for a quick second.

"You can, right now I have to go talk to my-" Turning, the death God's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of his wife, who appeared behind him in a sudden flash of golden flowers. "Oh, I was just coming to talk to you."

"Is that so?" La Muerte frowned, folding her arms over her chest as she remembered the exact reason why she had come to see her husband. "I was just coming to talk to you as well."

"About?" Well, that certainly was a dumb question but it was asked anyway.

"About what I said earlier about wanting a baby." She explained, biting her ruby red lip before gently releasing it.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked, forgetting completely about the mortal beings standing both beside and behind him.

"No. I haven't actually." La Muerte replied, unfolding her arms and letting them hang loosely from her sides. "I just came to see if you had your answer yet."

Silence now fell between them, filled only by the soft breathing of the trio of mortals who had stopped to watch what was about to go down. At this, the male death God realized that he had no answer to give his wife yet. On one hand, his earlier worry about what other Gods would think of them having a child was still very much a factor in his choice. Then again, on the other, other hand, he did love his wife and would do anything to make her happy, and since she was stubborn the obvious choice would be to just agree with her like Manny had suggested earlier. He was about to run out of hands, when a sudden voice calling out took everyone's attention.

"Hey! Hold up you guys!" The Candle Maker's booming voice called, as the mass of wax himself was soon spotted across the street, 'running' up to the five at his top speed.

"Candle Maker? What brings you here?" La Muerte asked curiously, her attention being taken completely away from her husband for the time being.

"I-I came to ch-check something-" The candle panted when he finally halted in his step to take in a few deep breaths. "M-man that was a long run over."

"Check on what? We're in the middle of an important conversation, if you don't mind." The being of tar muttered, sounding a touch annoyed despite the fact that the Candle Maker had just bought him some time to think.

"Well, this is important too-" The golden man paused suddenly when he saw Manny and Maria and he send a weak wave their way. "Congratulations on the kid, by the way."

"Wait, what!?" Joaquin's good eye widened, as he turned to his friends and looked at them in shock. "And when were you going to tell us this?"

"Just now, actually." Maria replied, her smile widening as she put both hands on her stomach lovingly. "But I guess the Candle Maker beat us to it."

"Oh! I'm so happy to hear that, you two." La Muerte gasped softly, being quiet happy for her friends. "You two will make great parents."

"Now hold up, thats not all I came to check with." The Candle Maker cut in, suddenly stepping beside the two immortal beings. "According to my book, those two aren't the only ones about to become parents."

"You don't mean..." All eyes fell on La Muerte now.

"What!?" La Muerte's eyes widened in surprise as the immortal being looked between her and her husband quickly before nodding.

"Mhm, my book is never wrong, and I can tell you how many you're having also." With that, the Candle Maker pointed to one spot on the undead woman's stomach, and then to a second spot with the other. "Theres one there, and there. One girl and one boy."

"Twins!?" Both rulers gasped in unison, one in shock and the other in delight.

"H-how did this happen..." A rhetorical question from the undead husband with a straight forward answer from the man of wax.

"You see, when two people love each other very much-" The candle maker was cut off by La Muerte's excited hand flying out in front of him.

"He knows how it works, its just- I can't believe we're having twins!" She giggled in delight. "Its just so ironic!'

A silent nod responded to her comment, and both soon-to-be fathers shot each other a surprised glance at the ironic situation. Meanwhile the mothers were smiling widely in excitement already starting a silent conversation with each other and both wondering if their future children would be friends. All the while, Joaquin and the Candlemaker took a step off to the side, recognizing the fact that this was going to be a very long day for everyone.


	6. Roberto and Manolo

**A/N: Good evening, and welcome back to DEAR (Hocky Smokes! I just got that joke XD)**

**I was re-reading my old work and I saw how lonely this one was looking and decided to finally update it O.O I'm also debating on if I want to keep going with this or end it here and just do a sequel later on.**

* * *

><p>The land of the dead was alight with several lanterns and the happy voices of the Sánchez family, both dead members and alive, as they buzzed eagerly about the three pending arrivals in the world of the living (and sort of living). La Muerte watched the family reunite with their living relatives and began to chat about future plans for the children, and she couldn't help but chuckle at their encounter. Stepping back through the doorway of the room's exit, she decided to give the family a bit of privacy before going in to talk to them later on.<p>

"They're having twins?" She heard Carmen in surprise and happiness."Lets hope ones a girl then, we wouldn't want two undead boys getting into a fight over little Nita, now would we?"

"Mother, I think we all have learned our lesson of love triangles." Manolo grunted in reply, wincing at the memory of the past event as looking up just in time to see La Muerte about to take her leave.

With this, she waved to the young man and offered him a sweet smile before she exited the room and turned to look over her shoulder once, watching the family one last time before turning back around and snapping her fingers once, a field of marigolds suddenly engulfing her form and carrying her away. As she traveled, the cries of several newborn children rang out in her ears, all coming from the land of the living. Placing her hands on her still flat stomach, she took in a deep breath and smiled loving as she reappeared in a room full of freshly lit candles. In front of her, the large man of golden wax stood on his platform, idly flipping through a book in his hands. Looking up at her, he smiled and waved at his large hand idly.

"Hello, Candle man." She greeted with a soft smile, slowly entering into the room. "I thought you would be at the party by now. The whole land of the Remembered is there."

"Nah, you know how I am." The man began with a thundering laugh, closing his book suddenly but never putting it down. "Fashionably late and all."

"That is you," She laughed softly in response. "But, while I'm here, may I ask something of you?"

The candle man eyed the woman with an unsure looking face, but with a sudden laugh, he nodded his waxy head and smiled all the wider. If he had to take one guess, he would assume that she came down here to talk to him about the pending arrivals, and from the motherly look on her sunken in face he would assume already that he was right.

"Sure thing, now what can I do for my favorite undead girl?" His booming voice rang out in a good-hearted way as he lit yet another candle.

"I just came down to ask if I could take a look at your book." La Muerte explained gently, approaching him in short yet swift steps.

"Sure thing! I was just workin' on some candles anyway so you go on right ahead." With that, the book was let go, remaining suspended in the air until La Muerte stepped forward and took it. "Oh, and you'll never guess whose already writing their stories."

"My children?" The woman smiled, idly beginning to flip through the book's pages.

"Those are the ones!" The Candle Man smiled widely, walking over to the Goddess and standing beside her to look over her shoulder. "Anywho, whatcha lookin' up in the book?"

"Oh, you know... Just a little curious is all." She replied, looking back down at the book.

"Oh, I see. Nervous already about being a mommy?" He asked sweetly, stepping back to give the woman some space. "Maria was down here earlier to ask the same thing."

"Was she now?" La Muerte chuckled softly, "But isn't it against the rules to let a mortal look into the book of life?"

"Usually, but since today is a special day and all, I let it slide just this once." He laughed, clapping the other on the shoulder gently.

She left it at that, finally flipping to the list of names and began to scan the page a few times over. During this, the Candle Man had scooted over to her once again and began to read over her shoulder, trying to guess which name would be her children. Her hand stopped suddenly at one of the names that was written in a different colored ink. Teal; which was the mark of a future god or goddess. With a soft gasp, her eyes quickly scanned the page for the other name.**  
><strong>

**Roberto and Manolo.**

"That second name is kinda funny." The Candle Man noted, quickly before adding "Wait till the adult Manolo hears about this one."

"Yes, though that could change if my husband does not agree with the name." She chuckled, taking note of the name and quickly closing the book. "Thank you for your time, Candle Man."

"Any time, see ya later." He called over his shoulder as the woman was about to leave. "Have you seen him since the other day?"

"Hes been off in the Land of the Forgotten for a while now, but he did say he would come to the party later." She replied, idly tossing her hair over her long shoulder. "But just to make sure, I'm going to go check on him."

"Good luck with that, you know how he can be." Candle man called to her, just as she left the room and disappeared in her golden stream of flowers.

In an instant, she found herself in the Land of the Forgotten, where her husband was already waiting for her. They both exchanged soft glances before La Meurta let her eyes drift off, noting the clouds of ash that fell like raindrops all around. There was twice as many clouds hanging over head, and this lead her to assume one thing.

"I see you had some new arrivals." She remarked with a slight frown, with her husband watching as his wife approached. "And here I thought there wouldn't be as many today."

"I thought the same thing as well." He muttered, turning quickly and entering into his castle with La Murete following close behind him.

"Don't be so upset about this." She scolded him gently, going to his side and idly brushing some of the ash off of his shoulder as she sensed his current mood. "A little ash never harmed anyone."

Both went quiet for a moment, knowing that the changes in their moods was not caused by a simple ash fall, but rather the tension that had been there since the day before. Without hearing her husband's input and opinion on the situation, she didn't find it appropriate to be completely happy over the news. Frowning, she looked up at him slowly.

"Have you thought this over?" She asked softly.

"Several times... Yes." He replied with a shrug, idly looking up at the clouds of falling ash.

"And...?" She knew that there wasn't anything he could say except for his opinion now, and to be honest, she wanted to know what he thought.

"Manolo would be a good name for a male, don't you think?" He response caught her off guard, and La Murete found herself staring at him for the longest time.

"You're... Happy about this?" She assumed quickly, "About the twins?"

"Of course... If they make you happy... Then I'm happy as well." The undead God sighed, looking down at his wife with a soft smile.

"And you chose the name Manolo?" She laughed suddenly, and continued to laugh until she felt tears perking the corners of her eyes.

"And why are you in such a good mood today?" Xibalba asked suddenly, looking her over in mock curiosity.

"No reason at all." She chuckled, turning away from him suddenly and rolling her eyes, about to take her leave now. "I am only happy to see you happy over all of this."

"I don't believe that, but again, as long as you're happy, then I don't mind." He replied, watching as his wife walked away before she halted. "Though, does it have anything to do with the name I've chosen?"

"A bit of it has to do with it, yes." She admitted suddenly, folding her arms over her chest. "Why choose that one?"

"He'll be my son, so I feel that I am well within my rights to choose a name for him." He muttered, looking down and away from his wife now. "And you can choose a name for the other twin."

"Very well then, I do believe that I already have one chosen." She said with a soft smile. "I saw it in the Book of Life earlier today and I think its perfect."

"What is it then?" Though he didn't sound it, he was in fact very curious to know.

"I don't think I'll tell you until they're born." La Murete replied with a gentle laugh, turning suddenly on her heels and was about to take her leave. "Or maybe I'll tell you after the party."

Her husband let out a groan at this, not finding the same joy that his wife did in this. Still, he decided to humor her and crossed over to his wife's side and gently held her hand.

"And why wait so long, love?" He asked, trying to sound sweet as they spoke about this topic.

"I can not tell you that because I feel that you would find some way to ruin it for me." She chuckled, rubbing her thin thumb over his knuckles idly as the two death Gods made leave for her land.

"What would give you that impression?" He chuckled, faking an innocent tone that she instantly saw through as they arrived.

"I have my reasons." La Muerte smiled, bringing his hand to her dark lips and kissing it softly and playfully before letting go.

A comfortable silence fell between the two death Gods, filled only by the muffled sounds of the party going on around them and the loud, crisp shout of a Sanchez, as the party continued.


	7. The Dad Thing (Ft Joaquin)

**A/N: Good evening, and welcome back to DEAR! **

**Just a few random notes before this quick little update: Check me out at 'scipunk63' on Tumblr for fanart for this fanfiction including never before seen photos of the twins and Nita. Also, this is the first ever announcement of this stories SEQUEL! **

**It doesn't have a title yet, but in other news, I'm having a contest for concept art where the first three reviews will get a scene of the story of their choosing drawn by yours truly. Just comment what you want to see and I'll draw it and post it. **

**Chapter Summary: The dads (and friend) finally react to the news.**

* * *

><p>Baby showers were odd.<p>

A gathering of mostly female friends and family members in a location that usually contains a couch so that they can talk about one thing: The baby who isn't even there yet. It was a party concept that was rather old but still just as odd, kind of like the Land Of The Remembered. It was an odd location that contained a couch and female friends and family members- As well as male members who were not so pleased about the whole thing as the little party shifted to that couch. Not that they let anyone know that.

"Mother! Don't tell them that!" Manolo groaned as Carmen continued to tell the embarrassing baby story to anyone who was listening.

"No way, I want to hear what happened." Maria chimed in, leaning on her hands and listening intently to her mother-in-law's words. "And lets just hope that our baby isn't as bad as you were."

Manolo groaned softly again and turned to the other two men who were sitting beside him. Both of whom looked slightly amused but also bored by the story they were listening to. Clearing his throat, he tried to silently signal to the two that they should probably leave the women to their talking, mainly to preserve his dignity for just a little while longer. Catching the signal, Joaquin sat up a little straighter and suddenly stood up followed by Xibalba and Manolo, causing Carmen to halt in her story telling to look up at them.

"Leaving already?" She asked, frowning at the man softly as the other girls turned to him.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm pretty sure the father-to-be wants to leave here with his dignity still in tact." Joaquin joked, earning a collective laugh from the girls as he lead the men away.

"Where are you three off to?" La Muerte, who up until this point had been rather quiet, asked as she looked up from her spot on the couch.

"Just off- to be guys and what not." Joaquin replied cooly, turning to the other two members of his group before turning back and striding away from them.

Looking between each other, the undead God and the former bull-fighter simply shrugged and followed after him, thankful that they were at least away from the girls now for the time being. It was times like this that Manolo was partially glad that his brother-figure was still single with the charm of a teen heart-throb, not that that charm really seemed to be needed on the preoccupied women.

"So we left the party so the girls could talk about the kids-" Joaquin started when they were far away enough and turn around to face the guys. "So- What should we talk about now?"

Manolo paused and gave that question a little thought. There wasn't really a topic that he could think of that would interest all three of them except for- well, the kids. Nah, they already talked about them with the gir- Well, the girls did most of the talking, which was mainly about how excited they were for the babies, and plans for their nurseries and birthing plans and what not. All of it was in a language that Manolo just couldn't understand just yet. If he could then he would probably be able to understand his own wife's excitement about the whole thing. Looking up at the figure of tar beside him, he began to wonder if he felt the same way when it came to his wi-

"How can they be so excited about this?" Well, that answered his unasked question.

"I was asking myself that same question, I'm horrified actually!" Manolo admitted, feeling the need to throw that out there.

"Whats there to be horrified of? I personally don't see this as a big deal-" Xibalba said with a shrug, receiving a few looks from the others. "That was a lie..."

"Obviously." Joaquin muttered, folding his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes up to the land of the living. "This is the second time that us three have been on this topic, so you two might as well be blunt this time."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that we're having this baby, but this is all new to me!" Manolo said, taking his friend's suggestion and becoming blunt. "My own relationship with my father was a little rocky and-"

"I don't even remember having a father, and as a death God the concept of raising a partially living being is odd." Xibalba cut Manolo off, speaking directly to Joaquin instead of the other father-to-be.

"Those are both nice stories, you two, but you seem to forget that I'm not going through this, so I really don't know how to respond to this." The soldier muttered, reaching up and pressing his temple with his index finger. "And Manny, I think you're looking a little into this already-"

"Your opinion doesn't really matter in this case, as you just said." Glowing eyes were rolled before landing back on the mortal man.

"I didn't say that." He snapped, not really caring about who he was snapping at.

"You implied it." A smart response, but would it be any match for a comeback?

"And you implied that you're scared." Now it was on.

"I'm not scared." A rather weak statement from the death God, but it was something.

"You said the concept of kids is odd, and odd things are scary." Joaquin replied, speaking firmly to hide the flimsiness of his statement.

"Are you calling my children odd?" Cord struck, Xibalba instantly went on the defense.

"If even you're scared of them, then maybe I am." At this point, Manolo was shrinking away from the two.

"I'm not scared of them... They're existence is just something I'll have to get used too." The calm tone of voice cut the tension in the area instantly.

"And finally he admits it." Joaquin chirped, finding this to be a mini-victory as he turned to Manolo. "You're next Manny."

"Next to what?" Manolo frowned, straightening out a little. "I already admitted that I was scared..."

"Of not being a good father?" The calm tone from earlier never seemed to leave as Xibalba turned to Manolo. "Because that is what I picked up on."

"Yes... What if she grows up and doesn't like me? Girls are scary when they don't like something or someone... And it would just kill me if she hated me." Manolo sighed as he looked at the ground under him. "Or worse... What if she actually wants to be a bull fighter!?"

"Well, you're not as judgmental as your father seemed to be, so I don't see why she would hate you." A silence followed this, as the two mortal men attempted to process the seemingly kind sentence that the death God had just said.

"That made me feel a little better... Actually..." Manolo replied with a soft smile as he finally looked up, only to pale again. "But what if she gets a boyfriend!? Or wants to study abroad and go far away from home an-"

"Well now I'm thinking of it! And I have twins to deal with!" Xibalba exclaimed, glaring at Manolo now. "Oh God... What if my son tries to date your daughter!?"

"That- I'm sure your son will be a fine young man, but that would be horrible- In some ways!" Manolo gasped, turning to Joaquin now with his eyes widening.

The former solder let out a loud laugh at their panicked expressions and unfolded his arms and allowed them to hand loosely at his sides as he waited for the two to calm down before speaking.

"This is why I'm almost glad that I'm single." He said, smirking a bit before laughing again. "Guys, the babies aren't even here yet and you're already freaking out."

"Its a dad thing, you wouldn't understand." The death god rolled his eyes bitterly.

"I hate to admit it, but hes right." Manolo replied, siding now with his former enemy.

"Right, well I hope that I never understand it then." He teased, rocking back and forth a bit with that same smirk never leaving his face.

"You say that now, but what happens when you find yourself a wife and have a baby yourself?" Manolo asked, going over and poking his friend's chest.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but we won't know now unless we check th-" Joaquin paused, his smirk dropping into a frown as he glared at the others. "Don't even think about it."

With a sudden smirk, the two soon-to-be fathers took off, about to see the Candle Man like their wives had done earlier, only this time they had an enraged soldier trailing after them.


	8. The Dancers: Sneak Peak!

**A/N: Preview of the Sequel (sorta) to 'Deny Everything and Run'. **

**Summary: Life and death were opposites, but there was something about her that drew him in always. OCxOC**

* * *

><p><em>Feathery, green hair glistened under the shinning light of the world of the living, as hallowed eyes in a grey skull sparkled in loving admiration for the figure before them. With an uneeded breath, skeleton fingers gently prodded the side of the wall that their owner had been leaning on, supporting his literal dead-weight from toppling over in his current stupor. He always found himself like this in the morning. Ever since he had first seen it, he made it apart of his day to return to the land of the living just to watch again, and it was what he looked forward to most. His days always felt a little brighter whenever he did, and it took an awful lot to spoil his mood afterwards. Well, an awful lot if anyone else was trying to bother him. His sister bothering him, however, was a very different story.<em>

_"Brother? What are you doing?" A sharp tongue pulled the skeleton boy from his thoughts quickly, as he wheeled around in surprise to face his twin sister._

_"Hush." He snapped, his eyes lowering as his little cloud of joy was shattered. "Leave me alone."_

_"Why are you just standing here then?" She pressed, ignoring what he had said earlier as she looked all around for things that possibly had her brother's attention._

_This girl was a pain in the boy's side. Roberta was her name, the only daughter and second child of the Gods of the Land of the Forgotten and the Land of the Remembered. Unlike her twin brother, she took mainly after her mother as far as looked went, though her long, black hair was made of tar and her skin was bone white, sugar cane candy with little snakes painted onto her. From their father, the girl had gotten a pair of wings, made of the same feathery green that her brother's hair was made of. All in all, she was the perfect mix of bitter and sweet, and her brother could only envy her beauty as the mortals seemed to love the little goddess. Not that it matter what they thought of him, all that mattered was-_

_"Manolo, answer me!" The sister snapped, frowning as she poked her brother's ashy forhead._

_The boy cringed at his name, remembering what his father had told him about his name; he was named after a very clever human, who had a daughter the same age as the twins. Oddly enough, that same daughter would soon be the topic of the twin's conversation. Turning to his sister with a gentle sigh, the boy rubbed the back of his head before gesturing over to what he had been looking at moments earlier._

_"Oooh, now I see why you were so distracted." Roberta laughed, focusing her own glowing green orbs just a short distance away._

_There in the middle of the town, just before the fountain, there stood a young woman. Her raven black hair rivaled that of Roberta's, being just as long and fine, but perhaps a little more wavy due to the material it was made out of. She stood for just a second longer, before lifting a corner of her red skirt, causing the blue overskirt she wore to bunch up at her hips as she raised her free arm into the air. Clenched between her closed fingers, she held two rounded disks, which were joined together at the end. There was a pause, before she began to open and close the item in her hand at such a fast rate that the random clacking sounds soon began to sound like a little tune. After another pause, the woman closed her eyes and began to swirl slowly in place._

_"Just like every morning..." The boy noted, watching as her tanned skin sparkled while she danced and feeling his own hallow insides melt at her happiness._

_The slow swirls soon turned into bolder movements, and the young woman began to flick her wrists in time with the clacking, her hips moving fluidly with her steps, as she soon began to move outward in carefully placed steps and swirls. Her long hair trailed behind her, and a gentle laugh left her ruby red lips, growing louder the longer she spun. It was at this point that many others soon began to joint the twins in watching the woman, becoming just as enraptured with her performance. Though, as soon as it started, it had stopped, and the woman's dance soon ended as she rushed off further down the street, ready to start her name with a new found vigor. With the show over, the people who had gathered to watch it soon began to disband as well, leaving just the original siblings from before, though the boy was now ready to return to his own home._

_"Every morning? You watch her every morning?" Roberta spoke suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two since the dance began._

_"..." Her brother remained quiet, slowly allowing a swarm of autumn leaves to swirl around his person as he bowed his head, soon finding himself back in his mother's land._

_"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Roberta shrieked, following after her brother in a puff of smoke._

_"You wouldn't understand, little sister." He muttered, rolling his hallow eyes as he swiftly moved away from her._

_Not that he understood it himself, though. The fluttering feeling in his chest had come with the daily routine of watching the dancer, but with no real heart beating in his chest, he quickly became confused on what he was seeing. Of course his sister would try to force an answer to bubble to the surface, but he did have one at the moment. There was just something he liked about the young woman, and it drew him in every morning._


	9. My Roof, My Rules

**A/N: Silly little drabble update for DEAR.  
><strong>

**Chapter Summary: Opinions change and dads at odds! Will the mothers be able to set this right?**

**Seriously, I have to draw this scene at one point, but I actually just uploaded a few of my sketches (Trust me, I have more) for this story. **

* * *

><p><em>Not that he understood it himself, though. The fluttering feeling in his chest had come with the daily routine of watching the dancer, but with no real heart beating in his chest, he quickly became confused on what he was seeing. Of course his sister would try to force an answer to bubble to the surface, but he did have one at the moment. There was just something he liked about the young woman, and it drew him in every morning.<em>

* * *

><p>"No way! I had that same dream!" Manolo gasped, folding his hands over his heart as he thought of it. "Or at least one similar to it."<p>

"Its dreadful, isn't it? I'd say it was more of a nightmare than a dream." Xibalba replied, rolling his eyes at the mortal man as he wandered aimlessly around the other's livingroom.

"Nightmare!? Its an amazing thing!" The former bull-fighter laughed, though it sounded a little pained as he did so. "My little girl is a dancer!"

"And my son is in love with her!" The God groaned, burying his face in his hands. "What a horrible thing..."

"Love is a wonderful thing, whats wrong with it?" With this, the other threw his arms into the air and pouted in sudden annoyance.

"Well, lets see. One; shes YOUR daughter, and two; shes alive!" Copying the bull-fighter, the other had his arms up in the air in a rather dramatic fashion.

At that moment, the wives of the two men entered into the livingroom, both with their hands folded over their stomachs and soft smirks present on their faces. Upon seeing their husbands, the two women giggled and watched as the men quickly dropped their arms and stood a little straighter. With this, Maris shook her head, and decided to carry on the earlier conversation.

"Not yet, she isn't. Shes still growing, and so is your son." Maria said, crossing over the room and to her husband's side. "And your daughter."

"Oh, and thats another thing." With that, the man of tar turned to his pregnant wife and pointed to her stomach. "Roberta. Was that the name you chose for our child?"

"It was, but now you'll find some way to ruin it for me." La Muerte muttered, already showing signs of pregnancy through her mood swings. "So get it over with and just tell me whats wrong with the name, Balby..."

"Her nickname has to be Robby," He said with a shrug, turning from his beloved wife just in case her next mood involved a thrashing.

"Then you two would be... Balby and Robby... The undead woman gasped, putting both hands to her lips as tears dotted her hallow eyes. "T-thats so beautiful!"

"Oh dear..." Maria muttered, going to a nearby armchair and sitting down carefully. "Theres no need to cry, ma'am."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it was adorable." With the tears dried up, the skeleton woman was back to her smiling self, looking off to Manolo quickly. "Anyway... You two were discussing a dream before we came in."

"Thats right!" Manny smiled suddenly, turning to his wife quickly and grasping her hand in his own. "Maria, I had a dream about our baby last night!"

"Thats wonderful, Manny! What was she like?" Even if it was just a dream and not the real deal yet, Maria was still very excited.

"She looks just like you, Maria~ a-and she was a little dancer!" He exclaimed, putting both hands onto his wife's stomach lovingly and smiling softly at the very small bump.

Watching the couple share the loving moment, the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten sighed heavily after a moment and stepped forward. He didn't really want to ruin the moment, especially with the fear that his wife would strike him if he did, but he was also getting a little annoyed with the former bull-fighters excitement over the fact that the little girl in the dream WASN'T a bull fighter. Well, at least thats how Manolo translated the dream, it would seem, but Xibalba saw the little girl in a different light.

"Yes, because a red skirt and fancy twirling movements isn't borderline bullfighting." The God said, causing the mortal man to glare at him. "I'm just saying, all she needs is a tiny bull and a-"

"Xibalba!" La Muerte snapped, smacking his arm softly, though knowing that he did have a point in a sense.

"No daughter of mine will be a bull fighter!" Manolo snapped, pouting a little as he stood up a little straighter, ready to make a comeback. "Or your son's girlfriend for that matter!"

"Who said anything about-" Maria was cut off by the rather hurt looking God stepping forward.

"And whats wrong with my son!? He seemed like a handsome young man a-" It was the God's turn to be cut off.

"I said so. Thats why." Manolo said, folding his arms over his chest. "If she lives under my roof then she'll live by my rules!"

"Well then, same goes for my son, and I say he can't date your daughter!" The fight was on to see which dad could 'out-protect' their yet to be born children.

"Fine by me!"

This was quickly leading to an epic stare-down between the two men, who were ready to beat the crap out of the other with their words if they had to. Meanwhile, Maria had just about enough of this childish fighting, and quickly stood up from her chair and folded her arms over her chest, her death-glare shutting both men up before their could even speak. It was Maria's turn to talk, and she was furious.

"Our children belong to no one! They will be their own individuals with their own thoughts and emotions and we as parents will love them regardless of the choices they make! Is that clear, you two!?" She shouted, watching as the two men nod, only then to quickly add in one final thing. "But I agree with Manny, no bull-fighters and no dating gods."

"It would be so cute if they did date though." La Muerte suddenly spoke up. "And ironic. She would always love a Manolo."

"You're naming your son after my husband?" Maria gasped, little hearts suddenly filling her eyes as her mood quickly shifted. "Oh, that would be adorable!"

With mood swings and maternal instincts taking over, the two women instantly began to chatter sweetly about the dream that their husbands had been discussing, suddenly changing their views on the topic.


End file.
